Scheming
by Kotego
Summary: When Starscream tries to take advantage of Megatron and Slipstream's relationship to succeed in his own goals, he comes into deeper trouble than he's ever been before. Now he must rely on an old friend to escape ultimate punishment.
1. Chapter 1

"_What are you waiting for? Destroy Megatron! NOW!" Starscream howled desperately, head shaking as the weight of his decapitated body began to overwhelm him. However none of the remaining clones moved. His optic swam in a mixture of disbelieving rage and pleading. _

_Then Slipstream stepped forward, and her words shattered any hope left for Starscream and even penetrated his seemingly impenetrable ego. "_Any_ leader has to be an improvement over _you_!" She wore a confident smirk and turned away from the original she despised to call a "leader". The other clones nodded in agreement. _

"_Oh wise and great Megatron, you have truly proven your vast superiority!" Sunstorm groveled. Starscream scowled. _

"_I will remain loyal to you forever," said Ramjet before kicking Starscream's limp body and walked over to Megatron's side. _

Starscream's optic twitched. The memory screamed at him like it was just yesterday when he suffered that humiliating defeat. And things just got _better_ from there: being forced to coincide with Megatron in order to escape the vacuum of space and take over Omega Supreme.

Oh, but _of course_ he had to suffer more defeats after that. Starscream was at the mercy of Megatron when he was but a head and even when he regained his body he couldn't fulfill his ultimate goal. He'd tried attacking Megatron a few times on his own again – he literally had as many lives as he could spare – but all ended in failure.

However when he was at the end of Megatron's fusion canon again would he finally resort to desperation and beg for mercy. He pleaded for his life to be spared and in return suffer servitude to that slagger once again. Sure, it was torturous to serve Megatron again, but at least he could try again; it'd have to wait a _long _time, but eventually Starscream would find the chance to destroy Megatron once and for all . . . Or at least, that was what he planned until _she_ came into the picture.

Slipstream – the clone he found most reliable because of her intellect and deadly nature that nearly outmatched Starscream's own – became involved with Megatron. As far as Starscream was concerned, Slipstream was the first to betray him, but at least she highlighted his unique traits that Megatron could use to his advantage (despite mentioning Starscream was probably untrustworthy, so he might as well slag him anyway).

Starscream hoped that he may be able to convince his clones to follow him again when the time came to slag Megatron. But now that was not an option.

_Slipstream is Megatron's mate. _

When the clones no longer followed Starscream, they joined Megatron. However they didn't look to him as a leader like they did Slipstream. They were clones – no, more than _just_ clones, but like family to each other; when Starscream's leader role was stripped of him, the other clones seemed to look to Slipstream instead. So now how was Starscream going to win over their alliance against Megatron?

Starscream clenched his servos into fists furiously.

_Slipstream is Megatron's mate_.

Starscream thought he could hardly stand the knowledge that Megatron dared to fondle with _his_ femme clone. He thought being presumably the only one aware of their very subtle relationship (assuming Megatron-worshippers like Shockwave or Lugnut didn't know, otherwise keeping quiet upon their leader's demand) was torturous indeed; _knowing_ that every time Slipstream visited their leader that they were doing anything he felt sick to imagine.

The seeker thought keeping his mouth shut was difficult. Naturally he always jumped to opportunities like these in his everlasting attempt to conquer Megatron. But after a few threats and plenty of reminding of his fate being sealed at any sign of treachery, he complied and said nothing. He thought this was difficult indeed.

But all of that paled in comparison to when Megatron actually _announced_ it to every other Decepticon. Starscream didn't know why the daft tyrant chose now, but he didn't care to ask. Now everyone knew – with that another opportunity was lost. The seeker knew Megatron was aware of the consequences and that the Autobots would discover sooner or later.

_Slipstream is Megatron's mate._

It angered Starscream – no, it infuriated him. Slipstream was his! _His_ clone! _His_ creation! The fact that she mated with Megatron just made it worse. Starscream's clone with his rival; _a piece of him_ with the one he hated most. You'd think that a clone of Starscream's wouldn't be so attracted to someone he despised.

Before he thought Megatron making his relationship with Slipstream public wouldn't be so bad. But now . . . now with everyone else knowing . . . Starscream grimaced. Things would definitely a whole lot more difficult, he thought. Before Slipstream was just another soldier, and now the second most important Cybertronian in the Decepticon army; a huge threat to Starscream's rise in power so that his plans may actually succeed.

_Slipstream is Megatron's mate._

Starscream didn't care to scheme right now. Coping with this fact felt impossible. Now he was truly alone. He hated to admit it but Megatron was right: being a loner against one of the most powerful tyrants didn't work out for him.

The seeker sat on the cliffs that made up the outer shell of the Decepticons' secret base. In a way it felt ironic to choose such a spot as this for comforting silence and isolation when deca-cycles ago he'd fled from these cliffs to escape Slipstream's obvious answer when Megatron asked her to be his forever. Starscream shrugged the feeling off. At least no one else came here.

To his surprise he and Megatron seemed to think alike. Down below on a less ragged surface Megatron usually stood everyone now and then during the night. He probably did the same thing Starscream did: silent contemplation. Not being alone on some nights irked Starscream, but he wouldn't voice his complaints for obvious reasons.

Starscream stood up. "Megatron may lose his grip on that 'leash' with Slipstream to distract him, but now one of my own clones stands in my way." Starscream sighed. "Puh, it's only a matter of time before they spark-bond now." Starscream narrowed his optics and grimaced in disgust at the thought. He thought back, remembering Megatron's smirk when he announced his relationship, as if silently taunting Starscream, _'It angers you, doesn't it? Might as well get used to it. It's only going to get _better_ from here on.'_

He gritted his denta and slammed his fisted servo into the rock. "You think you've won, haven't you Megatron?" he growled, imagining the damaged rock being the silver tyrant. Starscream shot his twin blasters at the rock until it collapsed into shattered pieces. Oh how he wished that was Megatron instead – Megatron and Slipstream. "Traitor." He kicked one of the pieces and watched it tumble down.

Suddenly Starscream widened his optics in realization. A small grin formed. "Yes, it _is_ going to get better." He didn't know much about spark-bonding, though he knew enough to know it could mean Megatron's ultimate downfall. With spark-bonding, the two Decepticons would, in a way, become almost like one – sharing a bond that granted them mutual emotions and maybe even a life force. His grin grew into a smirk._ 'Supposing I manage to slag that traitorous Slipstream . . . just what may happen to poor old Megatron?'_

Brilliant! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Starscream knew taking Megatron down was nearly an impossible task (considering all those failed attempts), but he could take Slipstream. _'Hmm, but she has an All-spark shard, like me.'_ Starscream shrugged. Oh well, removing it wouldn't be hard. He imagined her limp body draining of color and life, Megatron soon following; and even if that didn't happen, he'd still devastatingly damaged the silver mech.

Starscream abandoned the cliffs as he transformed and took off. He remembered the slagging curfew issued upon him, but that didn't ruin his good mood.

* * *

For deca-cycles Starscream pretended he never had a scheme forming every cycle as he carried out missions with the same this-is-a-waste-of-my-fragging-time attitude. However he decided to play nice around Slipstream. 'Course, she'd assume is was for his own benefit, which Starscream wanted; though it felt just as degrading playing a suck-up for his own clone as much for when he did for Megatron.

'_It'll be worth it,'_ he always told himself, then and now. He only hoped Megatron didn't suspect anything. Sure, most of the time Starscream thought it was just pure paranoia for the warlord to watch Starscream's every move, but then again if someone had constantly tried to offline _him_ he wouldn't be too keen to trust either.

At least he was damn good at showing no sign of what he planned to do – and no one showed any sign of thinking he may strike so early. On several occasions Starscream had to wonder if attacking so soon would be a good idea, but he shrugged it off. He decided to grab the opportunity now.

After all, they didn't do much out of the secret base for a while, which meant they had little to no trouble with the Autobots in the neighboring city for now. With both factions settled down for the time being, Starscream had little doubt Megatron wouldn't jump on this opportunity with Slipstream.

The only thing that troubled Starscream was discovering if and when the two may actually spark-bond. He knew Megatron wouldn't want to make some parts of his relationship so public, especially not to someone like Starscream.

Starscream abandoned his security position when plenty of others were there and really had no need for him in the first place (Megatron just giving him something to do, obviously). There were no protests behind him and even if there were, he'd ignore them. The seeker made his way toward his quarters. However he stopped when Blitzwing walked past him, heading in the opposite direction.

An idea popped into his processor. _'Skywarp . . .' _He knew that the youngest, cowardly clone was closest to Slipstream than the other clones. Perhaps he'd possibly be informed the most on what happens to the femme clone? Starscream smirked. Interrogating the coward would be a breeze.

Heh, it was just too easy! As if Primus was offering victory for the seeker at last on a silver platter!

"We'll see who's won," Starscream whispered hoarsely and continued walking to his quarters.

* * *

Skywarp slightly trembled. Well, he always did with most of his patrol partners. But many of those said partners didn't scare him like Starscream did. Slag, it was beyond the cowardly seeker why his creator _volunteered_ to accompany him when everyone else was too busy with other duties, but it scared him. Starscream never volunteered for anything!

Skywarp didn't look it but he was smarter than he looked. Only everyone assumed he may not be too bright if he was scared of everything. Though sometimes he wished he wasn't intelligent enough to know Starscream was most likely up to something, regardless if it involved him or not. Oh, why couldn't he be blessed with blissful ignorance?

The other Decepticons found the seeker's behavior odd too, but shrugged it off. After all, it wasn't their problem. Skywarp didn't bother to hide his fear, but said nothing to accuse Starscream out of cowardice and a small amount of doubt. He supposed he could run away fast enough if his suspicions were correct.

Starscream rolled his optics at the trembling Decepticon and transformed. He didn't wait for the other and took off. Nano-clicks after Skywarp came soaring behind.

To Skywarp's dismay a thick cloud of fog nearly engulfed the bottom of the mountain and slowly seeped its way up toward the seekers. Blast this planet and its strange weather patterns! Patrol would definitely be far more difficult.

The flight remained silent for most of the time; only when Starscream started muttering to no one in particular, "These patrols are utterly _useless._ As if we'll find any Autobots anytime soon and what threat do the humans pose?" He continued muttering other things, though Skywarp ignored them.

They rounded near the mountain top. Starscream flew ahead, though Skywarp hardly minded. However once he came to the other side he stopped. Starscream was gone.

"Um . . . Starscream?" Skywarp murmured. He transformed and remained in a fixed spot in mid-air, looking around for the other seeker. Oh dear . . . Skywarp hovered away from the rocky cliff-face, wondering if he should just leave and assume Starscream would return later. After all, it wouldn't be the first time the former SIC abandoned a mission or job and returned later, indifferent of Megatron's anger.

Suddenly another engine besides his own roared and before the coward could look above a pair of ignited pedes came hurtling down onto his back. Skywarp cried out of surprise and found himself being pushed down toward the ground. He braced himself for impact and he blacked out momentarily once hitting the ground harshly.

When consciousness began to return, Skywarp opened fire blindly upon the instinct to escape his enemy's clutches and flee. He looked to find his mystery attacker, but the surrounding fog provided the perfect cover. No other could be seen in sight, though Skywarp could make out heavy pedes; from where he couldn't determine.

Skywarp sat up, looking around momentarily, and then raised his pedes. He ignited the boosters. Fortunately much of the fog blew away. However a blast came from behind. Skywarp yelped and if it weren't for his wings he'd fall to the side. Quickly he jumped back onto his pedes.

A faintly visible shape already came toward him. Starscream crashed into Skywarp and threw him down onto his back. Skywarp widened his optics. "S-Starscream?"

"Slipstream shares more information with you than anyone else, yes?" he snapped, aiming his null ray at the other's face.

Skywarp hesitated to reply, but the glow of Starscream's null ray discouraged failure to cooperate. The cowardly clone gulped, answering almost with a squeak, ". . . Yes. Why are you – ?"

"Then tell me, have _they_ bonded yet?"

It didn't take a genius to know what Starscream meant. But why would he want to know _that_? However Skywarp was too scared to ponder any further. Starscream wore a scowl that conveyed his thinning patience and intolerance for any lies. However Skywarp wasn't entirely sure he knew the answer himself! He never bothered to ask something like that and despite there were signs he couldn't be positive he was correct.

But a quick shot to the ground, just inches away from his helm, gestured him to hurry up and answer. "I-I don't know! Honest!"

Starscream cupped the other's chin in his servo and forced his face closer to the end of his null ray. "That's not good enough. You know _something_."

Skywarp shook, completely terrified of the one standing on top of him. Despite he hated to betray a fellow clone, Starscream's null ray was all too convincing. He might as well give him what he wanted – or at least what he wanted to hear. He didn't know if Starscream could tell if he lied, but he'd rather not take the chance.

"I-It's likely . . . I th-think so . . ." Starscream didn't seem content with the answer and Skywarp added, "I think Slipstream might've mentioned something about Megatron making her get a check-up on her shard a few solar-cycles ago!" A cycle later the null ray removed.

Smirking triumphantly, Starscream stood up after mockingly patting the other's helm. He began to walk away. However he stopped as Skywarp sat up and turned around. "If you value your life you'll keep this our little secret." At that he transformed – however he stopped just as he began to fly away. A thought crossed his processor and a cycle later he towered over Skywarp again.

"Maybe you'll be further use to me," he sniggered, much to Skywarp's dismay. His vocals left him to quiver under the other, panicking at the thought of what he planned to do with him.

Suddenly a sliced one of Skywarp's wings in half and thus received a wail of pain and a wingtip sitting at his pedes.

* * *

Starscream recalled the solar-cycle he first joined the Decepticons. Despite he still felt the heated stinging of his new Decepticon insignias, he beamed with pride. Like any other new recruit he shined with confidence and ambition. His skills in science and battle were admirable, so it wasn't surprising for someone like him to rise all the way to Second-in-Command. And with his ranks his ego and desire for power grew.

The treacherous seeker felt that now. He relished how well things had gone so far; while not totally in his favor, he still managed to manipulate them to work up to this time now: he stood up on the cliffs that he usually did when he craved isolation. Down below a flightless Skywarp lay battered on the surface and waiting for the target ruefully.

After slicing the other wing just in case and adding a few more dents to increase the urgency, Starscream ordered the other to stay put. He took control of Skywarp's comm. link and mimicked the coward's shaky vocal to issue a distress call to Slipstream.

Then he ignited his boosters and flew higher up. Now he just had to wait.

Starscream chuckled to himself. _'You're right I can't do this alone, Megatron. Good thing obedient cowards come in handy.'_

Starscream stood rigid once he heard something in the far off distance and soon rise in volume. He silently praised the recreation of Sumdac's energy signal dampener. Despite he couldn't tell if it was Slipstream coming 'round, the fact that she wouldn't know he patiently waited for her demise was good enough for the seeker – assuming it _was_ Slipstream coming, of course.

Oh well, Starscream figured Skywarp wouldn't tell anyone anyways should his plan backfire.

To his delight a turquoise harrier jet zoomed right past him. He crouched lower as a precaution, though still managed to peer over a boulder.

"Skywarp!" Slipstream shrieked as she transformed in mid-air and landed inches away from the other. When no response came, she hoisted the battered seeker onto his pedes. "What happened?"

Starscream sprung up to full height and aimed his null ray. It's now or never! The seeker smirked. At last his chance at victory was practically standing there – and it was too easy! He noticed while Slipstream held her sibling by a single arm and looking for a culprit, Skywarp shot a pleading look saying, 'Please don't hurt her!' Starscream activated his null ray.

Then everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion:

Skywarp's optics widened in shock – but not in terror of a blast coming straight for an oblivious Slipstream (who he couldn't see being able to dodge the shot if he screamed out warning now).

Starscream made a single shot, only to be hit terribly on the side of his helm at the same time. Upon impact his aim shifted and there was no stopping as the blast flew inches away from the desired target. After that the seeker stumbled and fell, sensing a looming presence behind him.

At seeing the form behind Starscream knock him off balance, Skywarp took the chance and wailed, "Behind you!" Slipstream looked behind and gaped in horror. She felt a tug and Skywarp tried his best to pull the both of them back to distance them from the incoming attack as much as possible. Comparing the speed between them moving (or more like falling over) and the blast that was already impacting the ground, he doubted they'd escape without a scratch.

And indeed did some of the blast sear against Slipstream's armor plating; instinctively she did her best to cover Skywarp.

Starscream looked up with a snarl at his attacker, though the other seemed more concerned with the two seekers below. He took this opportunity to scurry a few feet away and then jump back to his pedes to face the mystery attacker. He widened his optics. Too late did he notice that the attacker was Megatron.

Starscream stepped back. Oh slag . . . Oh slag . . . Not so early! He wasn't supposed to know a thing! He still held his rays but had no intention of attacking any time soon. How could Megatron have known he'd attack and react just in time to ruin everything?

As if reading his thoughts, Megatron turned to face the seeker and grimaced. "Do you take me for a fool? Come to think of it, I suppose you do." Starscream had no response, so he allowed the silver tyrant to continue. "You're a fool yourself for thinking you could actually pull this off successfully."

The only word that Starscream choked was, "How . . ?"

"I've been keeper a sharper optic on you more than you may think. I thought you may possibly attempt another attack, though I never anticipated so soon."

"You still couldn't have known! This place –"

"I'm well aware of your solitary visits to this spot, my terribly over-arrogant 'friend'. And I've noticed you like to talk to yourself up here."

Starscream's optic twitched. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Every time he thought he remained undetected up on these cliffs just above his commander, it turned out his every move was being watched no matter where he was! It occurred to him that, from Megatron's last sentence, he must have put surveillance here somewhere without him knowing. Frag, Megatron knew this was coming.

And now Starscream was slagged.

Megatron wouldn't spare him again. After attempting so damn early to destroy Megatron through his _mate_, there was no way in the universe he would be given another chance. Now not even his clones could highlight any key skills he possessed knowing how much of a threat he really was.

The seeker calculated his odds in fighting Megatron here and now. If he tried, he felt he had a higher chance of failing. He'd tried destroying him by destroying Slipstream first, and quite possibly taking Skywarp with them – oh, Megatron would be terribly merciless.

For another moment they just stood there, glaring at each other and waiting for the time to make their own move. Just then they both darted their heads to the direction of Slipstream and Skywarp; Slipstream's leg was injured. Megatron looked hesitant to leave Starscream so that he could finish him off, but he still abandoned their would-be-battle-and/or-chase and flew to his mate's aid instead.

Starscream didn't waste a single nano-click and shot into the air, transformed, and fled the scene immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

The roar of an engine broke the silence, a figure soaring toward the surface of the moon, soon followed by the shifting of robotic parts. A silhouetted metallic creature landed onto the barren surface gracefully. Red optics glared at the wasted remains of the Nemesis, standing still for a cycle longer as if in anticipation for something to jump out; it wouldn't be the first time. When nothing landed the figure walked slowly in the general direction.

He scowled at the ruins he despised to call home once again. But it was his best rendezvous point.

As he stepped through one of the large crevices that scarred the ship and stood among scattered debris on the fractured floor, memories of that ninja-bot and bounty hunter arriving shortly after his escaping the Autobots flooded into his processor. As a precaution his null rays glowed a dim pink, just in case anyone may jump out to attack.

When the seeker first fled the failed attack earlier, he dared not stop whether Megatron was in pursuit or not. Apparently Starscream was safe by the time he exited the city's airspace, but even then he wouldn't dream of escaping the tyrant's wrath unless flying into space and landing on the moon. But even if Megatron wouldn't be able to catch him, no doubt he'd reinstate the bounty over his head.

When Starscream returned to the Decepticons, the bounty had been revoked; now he can kiss that luxury goodbye.

The seeker grimaced. What went wrong? How could he have failed so miserably?

Starscream kicked away a piece of rubble in agitation and walked further into the ship. He really should have known! Enveloped in his visions of standing over Megatron's lifeless shell, he dove right into the plan too quickly and eagerly! He didn't bother to think of anything less than a total victory and ponder the details thoroughly to guarantee a success!

Starscream thought back. He always seemed to jump into things without thinking enough about the consequences or if he actually had a chance of failing (which always turned out to be far greater than the chances to succeed). He was too eager to _win_, always thinking about the future _he _intended without thinking about the present to set said future in motion.

The seeker shook his head. "No time for dwelling over that. Best to prioritize, first." Starscream stopped in front of the same computer console he'd used before. The last thing he remembered being broadcast on here was Megatron's announcement for the bounty being raised.

Thinking about that reminded him he couldn't stay in the Nemesis for long. Maybe a solar-cycle or two, but then . . . Well, he'll think about that later. In fact, wasn't Megatron planning to be using this eventually for that new project?

He frowned, wondering if he should check to see if the bounty was already reinstated. After settling himself in the chair, Starscream's digits flew across the keypad until the screen buzzed to life. White light replaced the black screen. Nothing happened as he waited – no one appeared on the screen to announce Starscream was a dead mech walking again.

After a few more cycles of nothing Starscream turned the screen off and walked away.

'_Okay, for now I'm still safe.'_

Starscream looked to either side of him, imagining how this hall was once lined with at least a dozen clones waiting to be onlined. Until Megatron destroyed them all . . . The seeker looked around the hallway again. If this ship would be useful for Megatron in the future, he might as well destroy it.

He sure hoped there may still be explosives left in the cargo among this ship that was instantly forgotten during all of these events. Luckily most of the storage was in the back of the ship – the part that wasn't buried deep within the moon's surface. Starscream rummaged through the small supply of whatever the ship still carried and found a set of deactivated explosives. It would be a simple matter to activate them.

The seeker ventured to different corners of the ship and, after activating them through a short process, placed one explosive onto the metal floor. He broke through certain sections in order to reach the bridge of the ship and places near that. Eventually all of the explosives were placed to his liking; at best the majority of the Nemesis wouldn't be spared.

Starscream walked back to the same hallway with the last explosive wrapped in his servo. He stopped in the middle, activated the device, and placed it gently onto the floor.

Then there came a beeping noise. Starscream looked up to see a small flashing light on the keypad of the computer. "A broadcast . . ." he murmured as he came up to the keypad and depressed the flashing button. A nano-click later the screen automatically buzzed to life with white overtaking the black.

Soon Megatron's faceplates appeared on screen.

Starscream rolled his optics. _'Here we go.'_

"To all those receiving this broadcast, the bounty over the traitor Starscream has been reinstated," the silver tyrant announced. Despite being a sort of vain gesture, the seeker mimicked yawning to convey his boredom. After all, it's not like he hadn't heard this nonsense before.

Starscream found himself shoving all the earlier uncertainties out of his processor, replaced by his ego. The seeker was resourceful enough! He didn't have much to worry about. Heh, how could the daft fool even believe that reinstating the bounty would accomplish anything? It didn't work before, it probably wouldn't work again. Starscream smirked. They wouldn't even have the Nemesis to investigate this time!

On the bottom of the screen a visual of the award's amount – having been doubled _again _– appeared. Starscream narrowed his optics. "Oh, I think I'm worth far more than _that_."

"An added bonus to anyone who also brings Quintesson Interrogation Pack along with Starscream in shackles."

Starscream's optics widened. QIPs weren't as common as they used to be, at least not anywhere near sectors they'd be familiar with, and outlawed in many places, including Cybertron; and usually only available exclusively in black markets of certain planets. They were assortments of torture devices – and damn effective too.

Though it was hard to catch, when Megatron finished the sentence, the seeker noticed his optic twitch just slightly. It suddenly occurred to Starscream that his assassination attempt fragged Megatron off far more than he thought. Starscream had stepped over the edge; and asking for torture devices was a clear gesture.

Not to mention that fact he couldn't go offline without removing his All Spark fragment meant Megatron could have as much fun torturing him as he pleased . . . Starscream could be tortured for solar-cycles or even longer; until Megatron finally got his revenge on him for trying to offline Slipstream (and, to an extent, Megatron himself).

"Oh slag . . ."

"Oh, and Starscream," said the Decepticon warlord. Starscream was taken aback, as if Megatron was literally looking right at him. "If you're watching this broadcast, which I'm sure you are, no amount of begging will grant you any more mercy than you deserve. I _will_ make sure you regret this." Fierce determination burned in his vocalizer. And at that, the broadcast was cut.

As if a natural reflex Starscream turned the screen off, still staring wide-opticed at his own reflection now shown. Slag . . . Starscream was in for it now . . .

He wondered how much time he had now, before countless bounty hunters would be jumping onto this grand payday like a starving organic carnivore.

"I-It's not like they'd get one anyway . . ." he stuttered to himself, though only half-believing his words. As mentioned, QIPs were rare as far as they were concerned, but would some still go the distance for an extra reward? He knew some that would.

Then again, what about Swindle? Starscream didn't know if he possessed such equipment, and feared if he did. Megatron would definitely be looking to buy. And with that, why bother demanding it from the bounty hunters? Surely the silver tyrant could afford to claim one himself?

Then what was the purpose of mentioning it? To scare or discourage Starscream? This is just one of Megatron's stupid mind games, then. But he highly doubted that Megatron was just bluffing; he wanted Starscream to suffer.

"Argh, stop thinking about it!" Starscream turned around, shaking his head. "You won't even get caught. Slag, you _better_ not get caught."

He noticed the explosive on the ground before him, still waiting to be detonated, along with all the others. He should be leaving _now_.

But then, where would he go? Normally he wouldn't worry about it too much, but with Megatron's new threat, Starscream supposed he should think things through better.

The Autobots were out for obvious reasons; he doubted he could trust anyone even remotely near this sector. It dawned on Starscream that he really did have no one. But he may need help . . . Starscream searched his memory banks for _anyone_.

. . . What about . . ? "No." Starscream shook his head. "He won't help." Starscream pondered anyone else, though no one else came up. But . . . he couldn't ask _him _for help! Not after everything that's happened!

Starscream turned back to the computer. Then again his old friend – for lack of a better word – was far more forgiving than him. But also an Autobot. The seeker stared at the keypad for what felt like mega-cycles. Finally, after convincing himself that he should take the risk, he began typing in a transmission code; he could only help his old friend hadn't changed it.

A cycle later, the screen came back online. At first it was blank, but then someone stepped into view. They looked both surprised and confused, probably since the transmission was coming from a Decepticon vessel. Though Starscream could usually count on him to keep secrets.

"S-Starscream?" the mech stuttered, completely dumbfound to be seeing Starscream again. His metal brow furrowed at seeing how Starscream looked almost as if desperate.

Starscream forced a small smile on his face and replied calmly, ". . . Hello, Skyfire. Long time, no see . . ."

* * *

Megatron depressed a switch and both the broadcast offlined and the screen went blank. Heavy pedes came behind him and he needn't turn around to know who came behind. "What's the status of Slipstream's injury, Shockwave?"

"It's not severe, however since our army lacks any trained medics, we can't heal it right away. Though I don't think it's anything to worry about: at worst Slipstream won't be walking on it."

Megatron turned and nodded. ". . . And Skywarp?"

"He is a far different story," said Shockwave ruefully. "His damages are great. The most I can guarantee is that he has little chance of actually going offline."

He nodded again and dismissed the 'Con.

Megatron recalled a time no too long ago when Slipstream mentioned how paranoid he was about Starscream. Ironic that his paranoia worked in his favor this time. Though one thing he found surprising was how Starscream was so quick to betray him again. Sure, he expected him to attack with some scheme eventually, though in the distant future, when he surpassed his usefulness anyway.

The silver mech decided not to ponder on Starscream's recklessness. He'd already sent out the bounty once again, certain Starscream was also among the audience. Perhaps, in a way, asking for a Quintesson Interrogation Pack was a little . . . over the top. Though he couldn't find himself tolerating Starscream's futile mission any longer.

Apparently he'd miscalculated about being able to tame Starscream. Oh well, there were more ways than one to make a clear example of how mutiny in Megatron's army was a serious mistake. And to attack his mate fueled his rage about the subject; to attack the one he genuinely loved the most . . .

His previous words rang in his processor over and over. _"I _will _make sure you regret this."_

* * *

UGH, this chapter came up short.

Yep, in this chapter we finally introduce Starscream's old friend, Skyfire. Okay, so I'm aware that usually in most other TF continuities (if not all), that Jetfire and Skyfire and are the same character. So please don't kill me that I added him in D: I thought there was no other character better suited, considering his relationship with Starscream (and since this is TFA, Skyfire's going to be in reference with the G1 version).

And I suppose the "Quintesson Interrogation Pack" needs some explaining. If you haven't guessed, it's made up (and if something like that actually does exist, or similar to it, then I really had no idea). Starscream really pissed Megatron off. In short it's called a QIP, and I called it that since the Quintessons are usually rather ruthless (though I say that in reference to the 1986 G1 movie). Basically I'm trying to make Starscream's situation more severe than it was in the show, thus making him call for any help he can think of.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyfire neatly stacked the remaining data pads he would finish filling out tomorrow. Besides a few flasks that he supposed Wheeljack may still be using, the lab was completely cleaned. Basically the whole district was empty; in fact most of the laboratory district was devoid of the Autobot scientists that worked here at this late time. Skyfire tended to be one of the last to leave; his neat-freak, perfectionist-like personality wouldn't allow anything less unless his workplace was clean.

The Autobot exited the lab, locked the door via security code, and walked down the hall. He frowned, since he had to sort of duck under the lower ceiling. Skyfire was among the select few 'Bots sized twice than the average Autobot; most if the newer buildings didn't agree with his height.

Though Skyfire was originally sparked as a seeker, he'd lost his flight capabilities during the Wars.

He'd preferred being neutral at first, though a great deal of convincing from his colleagues at the science academy swayed him to the Autobot faction – shortly after Starscream joined the Decepticons. Due to his pacifist beliefs he never desired to enter the actual battlefield, and so tried to stay in the labs; though countless missions required traveling throughout the battlefield. One mission had his boosters mangled and wings severely damaged almost beyond repair.

During his repairs the Autobot armies fled to the underground tunnels when Decepticon aerial attacks became rampant. To better adjust to probable lunar-cycles of remaining underground until clearing the skies of total 'Con control, Skyfire was reformatted into a groundling. Such became the norm for Autobots eventually after the Wars; after all, they didn't need flight with their exclusive space bridge technology.

After the Wars it became an unspoken rule that Autobots don't fly. Without the share of Decepticon technology to gather such abilities, how could they anyway? Only recently was that changed when Jetfire and Jetstorm became fliers to combat the growing Decepticon threat.

Truth be told Skyfire felt upset over losing his flight for a while, though he wasn't one to complain.

"_You never stand up for yourself,"_ Starscream had once told Skyfire.

Skyfire made his way into his personal office for another quick errand – when his computer beeped with an incoming transmission to attempt a connection. Sighing, Skyfire walked to the desk.

His optics widened to see the transmission contained Decepticon origin. Skyfire pondered whether he should report this, but to who, in this near lifeless building? The 'Bot hesitated before finally answering, hoping it may just be another prank call.

Once the caller's image appeared on the screen, Skyfire stilled. The one calling . . . i-it was Starscream!

"S-Starscream?" was the only thing Skyfire could mutter.

Not once. Not _once_ had the seeker ever even tried to make contact with Skyfire. Well, for one thing, they were of different factions. The only way he could imagine Starscream may try to speak to his old friend was through some other, more private mode of conversation.

Despite that a small rush of joy entered Skyfire's system; then he noticed Starscream looked almost fearful. He furrowed his metal brow in questioning. This didn't look like the confident, ambitious seeker he knew.

". . . Hello, Skyfire. Long time, no see . . ." said Starscream with a friendly tone and a forced smile. Well, that was expected. Skyfire was one of the only mechs (if at all) that Starscream spoke to with a less hostile style.

Silence ruled both mechs until Skyfire finally replied, "Yes . . . it has been, um, quite a while."

Starscream flashed an amused smirk. "Quite a while" was an enormous understatement. The two hadn't contacted each other since the beginning of the Great Wars. Though to admit the actual amount felt . . . awkward.

Skyfire figured Starscream's calling him out of nowhere that this was no casual chat. And yet he found himself blurting out nervously when the realization hit him, "It's dangerous contacting me _here_! And what about your Decepticon superiors –"

Starscream's smirk widened out of nostalgia. "Same old Skyfire. Still afraid to break the rules."

Skyfire pursed his lips with slight agitation. He wasn't the only one to stay the same, apparently. "Well, why are you contacting me anyway?"

"I . . . I need your help," the seeker replied, looking away in embarrassment.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I'm in a tight fix." Starscream chuckled nervously.

"With _what_?"

"Remember how I told you that I had big plans . . ?" He trailed off by Skyfire's disapproving glare that he used whenever Starscream talked about his "ambitious plans" to take over the Decepticons.

Skyfire buried his face in his palm. "I _told_ you your ambitions would be your demise. You were never satisfied with what you had."

Starscream rolled his optics. "You can lecture me some other time. Will you help me or not?"

The other paused. He always guessed the next time (if such a time ever came) he'd ever see Starscream ever again, the 'Con would be in need of help after jumping into something far beyond his control. Skyfire never met Megatron, though he surmised the silver tyrant certainly wouldn't stand for Starscream's insubordination. Skyfire was surprised Starscream survived _this _long.

In truth Skyfire wanted to see Starscream again after so much time. Even in dire situations – at least without a war going on. Throughout the war, he never crossed paths with him on the battlefield; good enough, since he hated the idea of confronting a close friend in the heat of battle.

All in all, Skyfire supposed he'd want to help any of his close friends no matter what. Starscream couldn't help the small pang of guilt for taking advantage of that trait. And besides . . . Starscream called _him_, knowing the dangerous consequences that could follow. Did that mean the seeker still held dear their old friendship?

"I would like to," Skyfire began, "But it's not like you can waltz into –" He paused, squinting his optics at something. "Is your forehead glowing?"

Starscream waved it off casually. "I'll explain later. And I never said I have to come to Cybertron. We can meet up on one of our old sites – you know, how we would explore different places before the war?"

"True, but _I _can't just leave. I'd have to have permission to use the space bridge network. Even as a scientist I can't easily obtain such a liberty."

"Then make something up. Say that you have to . . . go explore somewhere, I dunno."

"Then go where?"

Starscream pondered a bit. "Are there any space bridges not guarded by Autobot teams?" Skyfire shook his head. The seeker frowned. "Perhaps you'll have to come here – on this planet called 'Earth'. It's an organic planet." Starscream knew Skyfire had an interest in organics, so he might be more inclined to assist his friend.

"Well, that sounds . . . interesting," said the scientist, trying unsuccessfully to hide his excitement. "Though, what would you have me do, anyway? To help you?"

"I'll explain the details of my situation if you can somehow come here. All I simply need right now is someone whom I can trust."

Skyfire looked a little uncertain. For as long as he knew Starscream, there was always a catch when he convinced him to help him with whatever thing he wanted to do. No doubt there'd be one now, considering the seeker wouldn't even tell what kind of trouble he'd gotten into. But . . . if Starscream was asking Skyfire for help, after he never did (assuming that he could) throughout the stellar-cycles he was a Decepticon . . .

"I . . . I'll try," said Skyfire with a small smile. For a nano-click Starscream looked like he was about to jump for joy; if the very idea resided in that seeker's processor, Skyfire wouldn't be able to tell.

"Thank you, Skyfire," said Starscream eagerly. "There's a team of Autobots living here on Earth. I think you could contact them once you get the approval to leave Cybertron. I'm sending you the coordinates of a rendezvous point when you get here."

Skyfire wanted to remind him that approval for leaving Cybertron – and thus having the ability to help Starscream – wasn't guaranteed. But he just nodded. "It's good to see you again, Starscream."

"The feeling's mutual." Content by the seeker's genuine tone, Skyfire broke the connection after downloading the coordinates Starscream sent him. His computer screen died down. Now, he'd have to somehow have to have permission to leave for Earth.

* * *

Starscream shook his head. He could swear that if someone saw how he talked with Skyfire, that they'd accuse him of going soft. Starscream shrugged. His reputation being on the line was the least of his worries, since it was already tarnished as traitorous; why should he care if he really meant it?

The seeker turned off the computer. He noticed the bomb and nearly forgot what he intended to do. He grimaced when he realized he'd be losing his only way of communication (setting up a comm. link is too risky); oh well, better to destroy Megatron's resources when he can. Starscream grabbed the ignition device sitting right next to the computer. He flew out of the base and hovered over the moon.

A simple flick of the ignition and the ship became engulfed in a large explosion. Debris flew out on all sides. To Starscream's satisfaction the devastation that remained looked unsalvageable. Part of him wanted to stay to see Megatron's reaction, but he had no time for foolish whims.

After that, Starscream transformed and dove in the opposite direction to return to Earth.

"Interesting that Skyfire was so willing to help me . . ." Starscream pondered aloud. _'Interesting, but also fortunate.'_

Well, he hadn't seen Skyfire in literally thousands of stellar-cycles. And Skyfire was usually one to give more credit than most deserved.

They had met centuries before the Great Wars began, studying at the same university to become Cybertronian scientists; forced to share the same dorm. Even back then Starscream was a lying, cunning, self-centered mech and took a more dishonest road through life; sometimes he still has to wonder how Skyfire actually took a liking to him.

And for the feeling of friendship to be mutual took far longer on Starscream's end. Skyfire appeared to be one of those typical goody-two-pedes 'Bots. However he showed on numerous occasions to be far more rebellious and . . . enjoyable to be around than first assumed.

But that was a long time ago . . . Starscream changed with more ambition and lust for power when the Decepticons began to rise to mount their first attack on Cybertron.

* * *

_Starscream landed lightly onto the ground near their dorm, a smirk spread wide on his faceplates; he held a couple more data pads in his servos that Skyfire asked for him to retrieve. Of course the scientist expected his friend to return much sooner, but Starscream had some business to do beforehand._

_Casually the seeker strolled into the small, though comfortable room where, as expected, Skyfire has his optics glued to other data pads. Only when he announced his return with a simple "Hello" did his friend turn around. _

_Rather than exchange the usual greeting, Skyfire opened his mouth, but nothing came. His optics widened. Then he found his voice and hollered, "Starscream – ! Your – Your optics! They're _red_!"_

_The other only smirked. "I think it suits me better than gold."_

_Originally all Cybertronians were sparked with golden optics. However the Decepticons began creating their own army and with their branding did every soldier come out with red optics. Starscream momentarily grimaced at the memory of his branding, but then returned to a still distraught Skyfire._

"_But, why – Wait, you didn't join the Decepticons, did you?"_

_To his horror, Starscream nodded. He set the data pads down onto a desk. "Apologies for the long wait. Now you should know why."_

"_What the slag were you thinking?"_

_Starscream shrugged. "Simply what we've been hearing. Cybertron is in need of change."_

"_You seriously listened to that pompous megalomaniac, Galvatron?"_

"_It's either that or the propaganda the higher-ups cease to spew," Starscream snapped. "You know as well as I that Cybertron's government is corrupted."_

"_Yes, but what good will the Decepticons do? They want a slagging war!"_

"_It'll certainly grab the leaders' attention." Starscream sat on one of the chairs across from his companion. "And besides, if history's told us one thing, it's that progress hasn't been made through simple 'talks' like you seem so intent on."_

_Skyfire grimaced, reading the expression of his friend carefully. "Since when did you care what happens to Cybertron as far as 'better change' goes? You said yourself you didn't care how Cybertron's future affects you." By his widened smirk, Skyfire confirmed his friend was hiding something – some other motive for joining the Decepticons. _

"_You're quite correct. Well done." _

"_Frankly you're not difficult to read . . . What's the real reason you chose to brand yourself as a Decepticon?"_

_Starscream sat up and his expression brightened, optics wide with excitement. "It's what I've always dreamed of! I can tell you, Skyfire, everything's going according to plan. All I have to do is play my cards right with Galvatron and his second-in-command, Megatron, and stellar-cycles from now I'll be leading this faction!"_

_Skyfire was stunned to silence. He looked at the other in horror. Yes, Starscream had told him many times how he dreamed of ruling with great power; to be the supreme commander over others. He always spoke of this dream, but never acted upon it before. _

_He realized that with the formation of the Decepticons and their rise in support from the general public, this was Starscream's perfect chance. Skyfire always hoped Starscream would abandon this dream of his and just continue with his studies as a scientist instead. _

"_However," Starscream began, "Despite that, I _still_ think Galvatron is right. I may not care as much as the next mech, but I have to agree that the way Cybertron is being led is past ridiculousness now." At that, the stood up and outstretched one of his servos to Skyfire. "Join me."_

_He didn't answer at first. He was taken aback by the request; he stared at his friend, his optics wide and mouth slightly agape. Skyfire backed away a few paces before shaking his head. "No, I – I can't . . ."_

"_Oh, come now, just think! We both know Cybertron's on the verge of war – slag, an 'Autobot' faction is being formed in retaliation!"_

_Skyfire shook his head again, looking less horrified. "No, Starscream. It's not just because I disagree with you, but also because I _don't_ believe in fighting – and you know that!"_

"_But just imagine what we could accomplish when I take over. I'll appoint you as my second-in-command. We'll have the power to do whatever we want."_

"If_, and only _if_, you take over," the other retorted. "You have your processor set so intently on this. What if your plan fails and you're offlined? Have you even stopped to think this through?"_

"_Yes, I have. And I _will_ succeed; one way or another."_

"_Then I'm afraid you're going on your own. I'm not having any part of this."_

_Starscream frowned. "That's the way you want it, huh?" He shrugged nonchalantly, though Skyfire could tell he was greatly disappointed. "So be it. I suppose I should have guessed you'd deny my offer – which still stands, in case you ever have a change of spark."_

* * *

The seeker transformed back into robot mode, lost in his thoughts of the past. He hesitated to return to Earth.

Starscream hovered over the form of the planet below him. He hated the idea of returning this mudball. Where Megatron waited for him with vengeful servos clenched, and where organics swarmed all over like a virus. Thinking about it made him grimace scornfully. But he had no where else to go.

He was aware that Skyfire lost his flight capabilities from a report he'd once read on a list of scientists dangerous to the Decepticon war effort. They were targeted for offlining, though Starscream took it upon himself to mark his old friend off the list. Starscream only hoped the scientist could help him in any way he can, airborne or not.

He wondered if the destination he'd mapped for both him and Skyfire could be easily accessible to Megatron.

'_Don't think about that now,' _he thought. He transformed again and catapulted down to the Earth's surface.

* * *

Sighing, Skyfire walked away from the console. "Oh, Starscream, what trouble have you gotten into now?"

* * *

It's obvious that this chapter contains a ton of explaining when it describes pre-war things. Such as the golden optics - just for the record, this is just a fun little idea of what Cybertronians looked like before the war that I made up. I highly doubt it's actually canon. Also, I think it makes more sense that "Autobots" and "Decepticons" didn't exist until after the Wars.

Also, I made Skyfire flightless because in TFA it seems to be a rule for Autobots to be grounded. So I thought it would be best to make Skyfire a ground-bound mech instead since he's meant to be an Autobot. Though I might give his wings back later.


End file.
